


Work Work

by MysticMandragora



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Confessions, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Future Fic, Gyms, Kissing, M/M, Model Kise Ryouta, Mutual Pining, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMandragora/pseuds/MysticMandragora
Summary: Young model Kise Ryouta goes to his local gym one day as part of his workout regimen and also since he is athletic in general. He thought it would be another simple day in the gym. At least, he would have an easier time working out if he was not thoroughly distracted by a certain hot guy, who just so happens to be one of his close friends and secret crush.





	Work Work

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first fanfic for the Kuroko No Basuke fandom. I'm still fairly new to the fandom so I sincerely apologize if I'm not that accurate with the characters' personalities. Please keep in mind that this story takes place in an alternate universe where the characters are now in their early twenties. Also, if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes in my writing, please let me know in the comments section below. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy reading this. I had a lot of fun writing this one.
> 
> (The title is inspired by the song of the same name by Britney Spears.)

The bright flashes of the camera could have caused the average person to flinch and shut their eyes but for people like Ryouta it did not even bother him in the slightest. He was quite used to it in fact. After all, his job was modeling.

Now you may think that Kise Ryouta is just your regular fashion model who did photoshoots for low and small companies locally but actually he was pretty well known throughout Japan. He was well-known for his handsome features, sultry golden eyes and the seductive but slightly playful smirk which caused people who saw him to swoon and faint due to overheating.

And that was not the worst of it. Another reason many big time companies beg for him to appear on their photos is because ever since middle school, he was very athletic which did glorious wonders to his own body over the years. Fangirls would uncontrollably drool over the shirtless and underwear photoshoots he did since his body was too damn sinful. The toned muscles that made up his sinewy body could have put Michelangelo's statues to shame.

However, the biggest factor in why so many people adore him especially amongst other male models is because of his bright, honest, and good hearted personality. Ryouta would always take the time to greet any fans who unexpectedly bumped into him whether it was on the train, sidewalk, or while he was shopping at his local mall. He even had the courage to publically come out as bisexual during an interview in a popular daytime talk show once which only increased his fanbase and made him receive positive praises and comments on his social media pages, much to his surprise.

"And that's a wrap! Great work out there Kise-kun! Thank you again so much for doing this photoshoot for us!" The lead photographer said as he turned his camera off and began to pack his belongings away.

"Ahaha thanks! It was no problem. I really did my best." Ryouta rubbed the back of his neck smiling at the praise and various sounds of applause from the rest of the crew.

As the crew began to close and dismantle the set, Ryouta jumped in surprise as he felt a finger tap his shoulder.

"You did a good job as always Kise-kun. I'm sure these boxer briefs will sell quickly once the company has them in stock." His manager and close friend Tetsuya said in that same monotone voice he always carried himself with since they were younger. He wore a light blue buttoned up shirt with a tailored black buttoned down vest over it, black business slacks covering his legs and shoes of the same dark color for his feet.

"K-Kurokocchi! Ah you have to stop startling me out of the blue like that. I could have peed myself and ruined these brand new boxers." Ryouta chuckled as he turned towards the shorter male who he could see was trying to hide his amusement behind a neutral expression.

"Hm, that would be very unfortunate. We would definitely not want a repeat of what happened years ago." Tetsuya pondered just loud enough for the blond man to hear.

"A-ah! Kurokocchi! How mean of you! Please don't remind me of that time. It was an accident and you know it." Ryouta pouted his lips as if he was deeply wounded and offended.

By now Tetsuya could not prevent the soft chuckle from escaping his lips as he gave a rare and genuine smile to the other male. "I know very well Kise-kun. It's just always so much fun to tease you once in a while. Anyway, it's getting late. I think you deserve a day off tomorrow after all the photoshoots you did today. So please do me a favor and get dressed and have some time for yourself."

Ryouta's face positively beamed at his friend's words and could not stop himself from wrapping his strong toned arms around the smaller boy. "Really?! Oh thank you Kurokocchi! You're the most best friend I ever had!"

Tetsuya just basically frowned at the unnecessary contact. "Kise-kun you're squeezing me too hard... C-Can't breathe... Also, pl-please put some clothes on. You're still wearing only those boxers on your body..."

 

* * *

 

 

Ever since he could remember, Ryouta had been working in this profession since his middle school days, always managing to look good and attractive in front of the camera.

_That did not mean he could just slack off and do nothing. Nope! Absolutely not!_

So like every other day he would go visit his local gym to workout during his free time in order to stay in good shape but also because he just enjoyed exercising in general.

As he entered the gym carrying his gym bag while wearing a dark blue tank top, dark grey knee length gym shorts, black socks, and white rubber shoes he was greeted by a familiar face.

"Good morning Kise-kun! Here for another workout?" Another middle school friend of his, Satsuki merrily greeted him with a bright smile from behind the front desk. She was wearing a black hoodie with the gym's logo and her nametag on it, pure white sweatpants, and from what Ryouta could see a pair of dark pink rubber shoes that matched the color of her long her which was tied in a ponytail.

"Good morning to you too Momoicchi! And yes, I'm here for another workout!" The blond male said to her cheerfully.

Satsuki's expression then changed to that of mischief. "Oh? And not to.. you know checking out as I recall you named him.. _'Mister Sexgod'_ working out over there by the weights?" She whispered as she looked and pointed towards her childhood friend, Daiki who was lifting some heavy weights in front of a large mirror covering an entire wall with the strength of his arms which were defined and toned with muscle, his biceps flexing as he curled the weights without as much as a grunt of exertion. His handsome face focused in concentration as sweat glistened on his tan skin. He was sporting a black tank top with scarlet red basketball shorts, and black socks and rubber shoes which looked quite expensive.

Even while fully clothed, Ryouta could tell that Daiki had an amazing body and was very good-looking. The young model actually had a longtime crush on him which he kept as a secret from everyone... except for Satsuki... _and_ Tetsuya who gave him this _look_ one time over their lunch break which made him spill it out easily.

Ryouta had known the Daiki since middle school as well, both of them playing basketball on the same team before eventually playing on opposing teams during their high school days. They both had it rough during those times and almost lost their friendship with each other, but somehow Tetsuya saved them from losing themselves and miraculously managed to bring them and the rest of their friends back to good terms at the end of their first year.

_God bless that young man! Even though Tetsuya could be such a tease sometimes!_

"M-Momoicchi! Please keep it down! He might hear you!" Ryouta panicked and shushed the young lady so that Daiki could not hear a word they said.

Ryouta turned to see if the tan man heard anything and was relieved to find him seemingly oblivious to their talking as he set the weights down among the others on the rack.

Satsuki, seemingly feeling merciful decided to drop the subject and turn her attention back towards the model with a sincere smile.

"Alright Kise-kun. I will. Whenever you're ready just swipe your card and the small gate will automatically open for you. Have a good day."

Ryouta gave her his thanks and swiped his gym membership card on the card reader as the gate clicked and opened to let him in. He then went to the men's locker room to lock his belongings away, grabbing his water bottle before he walked out to make his way towards the treadmills.

Coincidentally, Daiki just so happened to walk past him and Ryouta caught a glimpse of him lifting the hem of his tank top to wipe some sweat off his face revealing the firm muscles of his six pack abs which were also covered in sweat.

Ryouta almost whimpered out loud as he thought of three simple wise words in his mind...

_'Oh fuck me!'_

 

* * *

  
  
  
"Kise-kun! I'm so sorry but we're closing early today because we have a staff meeting. I'm so sorry for interrupting your workout. The manager just announced this all of a sudden." Satsuki said as she walked over to where Ryouta was working the bench press.

The model smiled as he placed the weight back of the stand before sliding off under it and getting up from the bench while wiping some sweat off his forehead. "Oh that's okay Momoicchi. I was just finishing up my routine anyway. Thanks for the heads up."

Satsuki returned his smile before she spoke again. "No problem. Feel free to use one of the showers in the men's locker room. Actually, I think Daiki is still in there. Anyway, I have to go Kise-kun. See you around!" The pink haired girl waved at him then she walked away towards the staff room.

Ryouta perked up at hearing that Daiki was still in the building. With a final wave to Satsuki he made his way inside the locker room in order to change out of his clothes in preparation for his much needed shower.  
But as he changed out of his tank top he heard a deep intake of breath from somewhere behind him.

Turning around, Ryouta saw a sight that would be engraved in his mind forever.

There he saw Daiki in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, the fabric riding a bit too low on his hips. His exposed tan skin was wet from what Ryouta suspected was from taking a shower which outlined the man's muscles sinfully. Eventually, he brought his gaze up to Daiki's face which he saw was flustered and blushing as his deep blue eyes took in Ryouta's state of undress.

For a moment, there was an awkward silence between the two attractive men since they were the only members left in the gym at that moment apparently. Both of them gazed at each other with wide eyes with their cheeks flushed.

Ryouta was the first one to break the silence. "A-Aominecchi?" He whispered which startled the taller male out of his daze.

"K-Kise! Shit! S-sorry.. Didn't mean to stare.. Damn it..." Daiki sputtered out as he swiftly turned towards his locker which was directly opposite from Ryouta's.

If Ryouta thought that Daiki could not look any more hotter, he was so wrong as the sight of the other's back muscles caused him to let out a faint whimper.

Unfortunately, Daiki heard the sound loud and clear as his body stiffened before turning to look at Ryouta, his face slightly concerned but still blushing.

"Kise? Are you alright?" He spoke in that natural deep voice of his which was unintentionally sultry.

Ryouta wanted to blurt out, _'I'm alright! Just ogling over my secret longtime crush like a teenage schoolgirl and how extremely sexy his body is and how I have the sudden urge to lick it all over like it's a tasty fucking dessert!'_

"W-what?" Daiki's eyes widened in shock because apparently he did say that out loud much to Ryouta's complete horror.

Ryouta covered his mouth with his hand as he hung his down in shame and embarrassment, not wanting to look at how Daiki will react to his unintended confession. He started to sob out an apology. "I-I didn't mean to say that out loud... Oh God... I didn't mean it... I just... I-I'm so sorry Aominecchi..." Ryouta could feel tears beginning to fall from his eyes as he started to cry in sadness. "I-I ruined it didn't I?... I completely ruined it... our friendship... I'm so s-sorry... P-please don't be mad at me... If you don't want to see me again, I-I'll go... Just please don't hate me..."

Ryouta continued to sob in sorrow. He has never felt so humiliated and sad in his life. He thought now that his deepest secret was out, Daiki would end their friendship and not want to see him again out of disgust and hatred.

At least that's what Ryouta thought until he felt himself being wrapped by strong arms in a warm embrace.

The blond male's eyes opened in shock as he saw Daiki gazing at him with an extremely rare genuine smile that melted his heart at that very moment. That smile. It was one of the most beautiful sights he has ever seen. And that meant a lot coming from a professional model.

Then Daiki spoke to him in a deep but sincere voice, his cheeks blushing an even deeper red now. "Ryouta... First of all, I don't hate you. Secondly, you didn't ruin anything between us. And lastly, how long have you had a crush on me because shit I had a crush on you since as long as I can remember."

Ryouta could not believe what he was hearing. But Daiki only called him by his given name if he was absolutely serious.

_Daiki liked him back? Daiki who he thought was always into girls especially with big tits. Daiki who did not once ever show any signs that he was into guys._

_That same Daiki liked him back?_

"S-Since middle school. I-I didn't know it was a crush at then but then I realized I thought of you as more than a friend after we graduated high school. I would have confessed if I had the chance but I always thought you were into girls." Ryouta revealed to the other man.

Daiki merely shook his head before he leaned his forehead against Ryouta's, his smile only deepening as he chuckled softly. "Actually Ryouta I'm also into guys so I’m bisexual. I just didn't want to reveal it because... well... you know how some people react to people like us..."

Ryouta nodded in sympathy. He completely understood that Daiki had his own reasons for keeping his actual sexuality a secret. He would never pressure him into telling him what exactly they were.

"So what happens now Daiki? Wait I can call you by that right?" The model asked slightly unsure of whether he will be allowed to call Daiki by his actual name.

The dark skinned male only planted a gentle kiss on Ryouta's cheek. "You can call me whatever you like, but only if you decide to be my boyfriend. Would you Ryouta?" Daiki's blue eyes were staring at him hopefully.

As if feeling a huge weight lift off his shoulders, Ryouta smiled back at Daiki happily. "Y-Yes. Yes, I will be your boyfriend Daiki!"

A grin formed on Daiki's lips before he closed the distance between them by kissing Ryouta on the lips in affection, the other male humming in delight as he kissed him back just as much.

Both men closed their eyes as they continued to kiss each other with their toned arms wrapped around each others bodies, the skin and muscles of their chest and abs pressed together deliciously causing both of them to shiver as they also felt their nipples rub against one another.

Ryouta let out a pleasured gasp at the sudden sweet sensation. This gave Daiki the opportunity to slide his tongue inside his open mouth, both of them moaning as their tongues tangled with each other , wanting to feel more.

Eventually, they both had to take a breath so they reluctantly broke away from the passionate kiss, a string of saliva snapping as they pulled away from each other.

As both of them tried to catch their breath, Ryouta felt his eyes lingering again across Daiki's sinewy muscles, no longer hiding the fact that he was checking the taller man out.

Daiki could not blame him as he was doing exactly the same thing, his blue eyes giving Ryouta's body the slow up and down look. He had always the young model to be very attractive as well as beautiful. While they were both working out in the gym, sometimes when the blond was not looking, he would often stare at the other's handsome face, broad shoulders, and muscles wistfully from where he was exercising on the cycling machine. _So to be fair, Daiki was just as guilty if not more as Ryouta in that regard._

Daiki let out a low whistle in admiration as he brought his lustful gaze back to Ryouta's golden eyes, the color reminding him of the setting sun. " _Damn_ , do you know how fucking hot and sexy you look all the time?"

Ryouta could only smirk seductively in response. By now, his hands were exploring over the other's abs as he answered him in a sultry voice. "Mm, I don't know... Care to show me how, _daddy_?” He drawled out the last word just to add the finishing touch.

It definitely had the intended effect as Daiki _growled_ dangerously and brought their lips back together in a deep kiss, his tongue immediately mingling with Ryouta's once again who mewled as he kissed him back. Their hands were feeling each other as their bodies rubbed against one another, both of them moaning as they felt their hard ons rubbing against each other through the layers of fabric covering their lower regions.

_Well they had to get rid of those now. Would they not?_

Making his decision, Daiki stepped away for a moment. His eyes never looked away from Ryouta, who was still panting from their mind blowing make out session. Loosening the towel around his hips, he let it fall to the ground before he stood in front of the blond in all his naked glory.

Ryouta took a moment to take in what he was seeing, his gaze immediately zeroing in on the _impressive_ size of Daiki's erection causing his mouth to open in admiration and salivate in utter desire. He managed to mutter out just a single word. _“W-wow…”_

Daiki noticing the other’s lingering gaze on his lower body gave a naughty smirk as he spoke in that deeply masculine voice of his. "Like what you see, baby?"

The young model could not control himself any longer as all out _snapped_ , getting on his knees directly in front of Daiki and beginning to lick his dick with his tongue, letting out a wanton moan at the taste of it while doing so.

Daiki did not expect Ryouta to react so boldly and out of the blue that he let out a loud pleasured moan of his own as he felt his arousal being licked. “Uhn! F-fuck Ryouta! Sh-shit, don’t jump on me like that so suddenly. At least- f-fuck.. at least wait until we're somewhere more private.”

Ryouta pulled away to look up at the taller male, his eyes gazing into Daiki's with pure neediness. “I’m sorry Daiki. But I can’t help it anymore… I-I want it. I want you so bad right now. Daiki please,” he pleaded.

Although Daiki felt the urge to comply with the other's words, his mind told him that they really should not be doing this here where almost anyone could walk in on them. So reluctantly pushing his primal urges aside he grabbed Ryouta’s shoulders to hoist him back up into a standing position. He planted a soft kiss to the other's lips before saying, “Ryouta, I don’t want us to have our first time out here in public. I want us to be alone where no one can bother us because _fuck_ , I want to have you all to myself.”

The combination of seeing that serious expression and his words caused Ryouta to let out a whimper as he nodded in understanding and agreement, his cheeks blushing at the fleeting kiss. “O-okay, but can we go to my place. It’s just a five minute walk from here.”

Daiki’s signature smirk returned as he went back over to his locker to change into new clothes, “Hm, that sounds perfect. Let’s get dressed quickly and head out then shall we?”

 

* * *

 

 

The two tall men did not even make it past Ryouta's living after they slammed and locked the front door behind them, Daiki immediately pinning Ryouta’s body to the wood with his own, their tongues and mouths engaged in a passionate kiss that seemed to last for what felt like forever.

“D-Daiki oh God.. a-ah..” the blond gasped as he felt his boyfriend trail a series of kisses down the side of his neck, the other groaning as he had to stop as his kisses reached the top of Ryouta's grey shirt.

“Dammit, bedroom _now!”_ Daiki demanded impatiently.

Ryouta would have scolded him for his impatience, but he could not care less because he was feeling the same way too.

So taking the other's warm hand with his, he led them both to his bedroom.

As soon as they were both inside his room, Ryouta turned on the lights as he shut the door behind them. He then felt Daiki's body press against his back, his arms wrapping around Ryouta's torso as he whispered next to his ear, “Now, where were we, hm?”

Another chill ran through Ryouta’s body from the other's husky tone as he practically melted from it. He could feel Daiki's arousal pressed firmly against his ass, making him shudder out in response, “I-I was going to suck your dick off…”

“Mm, then let's get rid of our clothes first..” Daiki _purred._

As if a switch had flipped in his brain, Ryouta spun around, facing his boyfriend as his hands began to make quick work of the other's clothes, Daiki doing the same thing for Ryouta's.

They could clearly sense the others' eagerness as each layer of fabric was stripped from their bodies until they stood completely bare facing each other, their gazes taking in and retaining the memory of each others' bodies toned with sinewy muscles.

“Fuck, Daiki.. You’re fucking _perfect_..” Ryouta hissed as he felt his cheeks heating up just from seeing the other fully nude.

Daiki blushed from the other's praise, but smirked at the other's reddened face. “I could say the same thing for you. _Fuck_ , I can’t believe I’m looking at you like this right now. It feels so fucking unreal.”

Ryouta brought his hand up to stroke the tan man's cheek with a loving smile on his face as golden eyes stared into deep blue ones. “I know Daiki, but this is _definitely_ real. I’m sure of it,” he said as he guided one of Daiki's hands with his other hand until it was laying flat on his chest, his heart beating excitedly, “Can you feel this Daiki? Can you feel how fast my heart is beating just being this close to you?”

The taller male returned the other's smile while closing his eyes and leaning against the hand caressing his cheek, “Yes.. Yes I can Ryouta..” he sighed, enjoying the other’s touch.

Ryouta felt his heart swoon at the heartwarming sight. All this felt as if he was dreaming as well, but seeing and feeling Daiki relaxing into his touch he knew right away that this was all real. He had confessed his deepest secret to his longtime crush, and Daiki reciprocated his feelings. Ryouta felt so lucky.

The moment seemed to last forever, until both men could feel their still hardened members graze against one another, causing both of them to gasp from the sudden contact.

Daiki opened his eyes and looked into his boyfriend's own, both of them gazing into each other with pure love and lust.

That look alone caused Ryouta to gently push on Daiki's chest with his hands, causing the taller male to land on the bed on his back, Ryouta immediately climbing onto him with his body on top of Daiki's. Their muscular bodies were directly touching each other, as they launched into another heated kiss.

Daiki groaned as he felt Ryouta grind his dick against his own, causing him to shudder in pleasure as he broke the kiss to breathe out hotly, "Ngh, fuck yeah, Ryouta. Fuck, that feels so fucking good. Yes, _yes~"_

Ryouta's cock twitched at hearing the other's sinful voice letting out pleasured and dirty moans, his breath hitching.

Daiki noticed his reaction and smirked devilishly, "My, my, Ryouta, could it be that you like dirty talk?" he drawled, making Ryouta whimper. Hearing this, the tanned male now knew that the model was definitely into it. He felt his own breathing pick up a bit as he also had a kink with talking dirty.

Wanting both of them to feel good together, Daiki decided to continue letting out his naughty words in that deep voice of his that shook his boyfriend to the core, "Damn, you _do_ like it dirty. Do you want me to talk to you like this, Ryouta? Do you want me to talk sinful things to you? Fuck, that's so fucking hot, babe."

Ryouta moaned at the other's words as he increased the pace of his hips, his cock already leaking precum onto their stomachs, "Y-yes. Fuck yes, Daiki. Please, _please~"_

Daiki began to thrust his own cock against Ryouta's, his tongue licking his lips seductively. "God, how fucking _needy_ you are, Ryouta. Fuck, fuck yes, mmm.. grind your cock on me nice and hard baby~"

The blond male's moans rose in pitch with each thrust of their erections. Squelching sounds could be heard as their cocks were both wet with their precum mixed together. Their breathing was intensifying, their hands feeling each others' bodies which were now starting to sweat from the heat. It was hot. _It was so fucking hot._

"D-Daiki... f-fuck Daiki I'm gonna.. I think I'm gonna-ah- _ahnn~!"_ Ryouta screamed loudly as the blissful sensation of his orgasm hit him, Daiki cumming shortly after him with a mix between a sigh and a moan of Ryouta's name, their semen splattering on each others' abs.

"Fuck! Hhgh-! _R-Ryouta~"_

Both of them lay there in each others arms for a few minutes, panting and trying to catch their breaths, coming down from their orgasmic high, the warm cum pooling between their sweaty muscular bodies.

They both smiled at each other, blushes of adoration and love on their handsome faces as they showed their feelings to one another with a sweet and gentle kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned for this to have a much longer smut scene, but I felt like the characters having multiple orgasms could be seen by the readers as unrealistic. So I decided to let them only have one orgasm. And the inclusion of them having anal sex so early into the romantic relationship also seemed unrealistic. So I decided to out that one as well. Therefore, if I notice this fic gets some positive feedback, I might consider writing a sequel. Thank you again for taking the time for reading my fanfic. I hope you all have a great day... or night depending on wherever you are in the world. Lol! XD


End file.
